


Baby Can't You See (How You Drive Me Wild?)

by Anonymous



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Little Shit, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Slight Rimming, Top Richie Tozier, slight plot mostly porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There was a strange magnetism to their relationship. Where they repelled each other but were still somehow inexplicably drawn to one another.Eddie was like a spring coiled too tightly, in need of release. He raised his hands to Richie’s chest because like Richie he was antsy. He had to move, had to get rid of the tension that had built up in his body, had to demonstrate just how crazy Richie Tozier drove him.He had meant to push him away; He pulled instead.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: Clowntown Kink Meme 2021





	Baby Can't You See (How You Drive Me Wild?)

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Eddie and Richie are college students who just happen to be coworkers at a local store/movie theater/bar/whatever. They absolutely can't STAND each other. Richie thinks Eddie has a stick up his ass and Eddie thinks Richie's an overconfident asshole. 
> 
> What they don't realize is that it's really just a lot of built up sexual tension. Eventually leading to them fucking in a store room after closing. 
> 
> Possible extras - their manager comes back while they're in the middle of it and Richie has to shut Eddie up some how or even push him down to have a conversation with their coworker. 
> 
> They realize they were caught on camera and steal the footage, only to end up in one of their apartments fucking again while watching themselves on video.

It was 5:20 on a Tuesday night and Eddie Kaspbrak’s hair was wet. On their own, these facts seemed dull to the point of insignificance, but together provided some helpful insight into why Eddie was in the mood that he was in.

The fact that it was Tuesday meant he had a shift at GoodOnes, a small pharmacy shop, in town about fifteen minutes away from Eddie’s school.

The fact that it was 5:20 meant that Eddie was about twenty minutes late for said shift.

Finally, The fact that his hair was wet meant that Eddie was just about ready to stab someone.

See, Eddie Kaspbrak was a smart kid but nevertheless a stubborn one. His roommate Mike had taken one look at his schedule and said, “Man, you sure about this?”

Eddie’s schedule on Tuesdays meant getting up at eight then going to three nearly consecutive classes, the final one being a three-hour lecture. This left Eddie with little but a half hour to himself till he had to get in his car, make his way to work where he stayed till ten. Eddie had acknowledged Mike’s doubtful stare but being the utter bastard he was had chosen to ignore it. He could handle it.

To give Eddie some credit, he was right for the most part: he had learned to juggle his Tuesdays pretty efficiently. The first two classes were tiring but ultimately manageable and the three-hour class, an author study on Franz Kafka an unfortunate GenEd requirement, hardly counted as three when by the second hour the professor was usually staring at the brain dead expressions of his students waiting for an answer to the question he had asked fifteen minutes ago and called it quits. This boosted Eddie’s free time to a full hour and it was something Eddie treasured.

Usually, to relieve some of the tension of the day and prepare for the frustration of working retail, Eddie used this precious time to jump in the shower and rub one out. It was one of the few ways he could unwind in such a hurry, and it had been forever since the last time he had gotten good and properly fucked. 

But he was busy, and it was hard enough for Eddie to keep afloat with his classes without adding a relationship to the mix, no matter how casual. So Eddie took himself in hand and pumped his cock as the hot water ran over his tense shoulders. He washed as he went running a thumb over his nipples as he got to his chest.

Most days with the hour Eddie had enough time where he didn’t have to hurry and could savor the delicious feeling of steadily teasing himself till it was all too much and he spilled himself on the walls of the dorm shower. In an orgasm that left Eddie shivering despite the hot water that continued to wash over him. From there Eddie cleaned up the shower, got dressed, and blow-dried his hair.

Ever since he was a little boy, Eddie’s mother had instilled in him, along with other ludicrous ideas, that if he went outside in cold weather with wet hair, he would almost certainly catch pneumonia and die an early death. Since moving to college he realized this was, of course, bull shit. However, it was hard for Eddie to completely let go of all she had told him. And so even as a twenty-year-old going out with wet hair made him supremely uncomfortable. So much so that Eddie had purchased a blow dryer and used it every Tuesday night. 

Except for this particular Tuesday night.

Because tonight his Kafka professor had reached the breaking point. Appalled that absolutely no one had done the reading on The Penal Colony he had a look in his eyes like a mad man. The professor had stated very plainly that they would have class for the full three hours until they had a good and thorough discussion on the story so everyone had better start reading immediately.  
And that’s how Eddie had lost his extra half hour to talk about a story he frankly didn’t give two shits about. He had run back to his apartment and jumped in the shower hoping if he did it quick enough he could still manage to cum. 

He began working himself letting out soft moans and whimpers as he went. Ten minutes later though and he could feel he was still a long way from his orgasm. Eddie let out a groan of frustration and quickly slicked up his fingers with soap and began opening himself up. He gritted his teeth at the terrible burn of the stretch, only mildly aided by the soap. He stood still for a moment, letting the water wash over him as he adjusted. Eddie rarely fingered himself in the shower, preferring to do it when he could use actual lube and could lie in bed and really enjoy it.

Tonight was different, though. Slowly Eddie began rocking himself back on his fingers, hoping the added stimulation would help. He spread his legs wider to work himself faster. Eddie let out a desperate pant and moved his other hand to stroke his cock. He was closer now, he kept working himself faster and faster.

His alarm went off.

An alarm that meant it was four forty, and that Eddie had fifteen minutes to get to work on time. Usually, Eddie was just finishing drying and putting gel in his hair and he was on his way to his car.

Dammit, Eddie knew if he stopped now he’d be in a pissy mood for the rest of the night. And no doubt Bev, his friend who closed him with him, would have his ass if he was bitchy to her. Eddie did some quick math in his head. If he skipped getting out now and blowing drying his hair, maybe he could cum and only be ten minutes late. He could live with that. And so wiping his hand on the towel that hung next to the shower, he reached over to where his phone sat on the sink counter and set a timer. 

The alarm went off. Eddie still hadn’t come. He was close, closer than he had been but he knew he was far away from cumming.  
“Shit.” Eddie cursed, rubbing a hand over his face. He was out of time; he had to leave now or risk being seriously late. In his frazzled state, it had not occurred to Eddie to simply call out sick.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Eddie repeated as he turned off the water and dried himself off. As he dressed himself, he hissed as the fabric of his boxers pressed against his sensitive cock. He threw on the rest of his clothes and was relieved that his winter coat was long enough to hide his erection.

But that was the only relief he felt at the moment as the cold wind brushed through his damp hair. He shivered as he got in his car. As he drove, Eddie did his best to calm himself down and work through his blue balls. He took deep breaths and distracted himself by thinking about all the projects for school he had coming up.

By the time he pulled into the parking lot of the small pharmacy he felt like there was a current of electricity running just below the surface of his skin and his cock still felt twitchy, but at least he wasn’t hard anymore. He pulled the keys from the ignition and bolted inside.

The sight of the mustached owner of the store, Mr. Keene greeted him.

“Sorry, I’m late.” Eddie panted Mr. Keene regarded him from behind the front desk with only slight disapproval but he had always had a soft spot for Eddie.

“It’s fine.” He said as he closed the sales book he had been writing in and picked it up. “But don’t make a habit of it.” He said firmly.

He began packing up like he usually did when Eddie arrived, he hardly ever stuck around for closing usually just leaving it to Bev and Eddie.

“Probably won’t be getting many folks in tonight.” He huffed as he grabbed his jacket off the desk and put it on.

“Supposed to be a snowstorm coming around nine. So you can close around eight and then just make sure everything’s in place and tidy and you boys can leave before it gets too bad. “Sound good?” He asked as he buttoned his jacket. 

It did. Closing early meant that there would be less time for people asking dumb questions, and after they had closed and locked the door, it was just a matter of straightening up. Something that Eddie quietly enjoyed.

“Is Bev here already?” Eddie asked, moving to take his jacket off and stuffing it behind the counter.

“She doesn’t have snow tires, so she’s not coming tonight. Richie Tozier is covering her shift.” Mr. Keene explained.

Eddie froze at the name and really with the day he was having he should have seen this coming.

Richie Tozier was the kind of asshole who at the age of twenty, acted like he had life all figured out. The kind of guy that took a million different classes that seemed to have nothing to do with his major and hardly ever showed up to any of them but still had the highest grades in all of them. This drove Eddie and his carefully meticulously crafted study schedule up the wall.  
Richie was also the kind of person who seemed to get off on making a spectacle of himself. If Richie was within thirty feet of you, you’d know because you could hear him laughing or talking a mile a minute about god knows what.

Among other things that annoyed Eddie, Richie also liked to pretend that he was old pals with perfect strangers. Maybe it was the arrogance of the assumption that everyone wanted to be friends with him or just the ease with which Richie inserted himself into any situation but Eddie could hardly be around the guy without wanting to strangle him.

What was even stranger was Richie seemed to be very well aware of Eddie’s dislike of him and even at times seemed to delight in it. So he often sought Eddie out just to get a rise out of him.  
Whether it was giving him lousy nicknames or talking when Eddie was in the library, clearly trying to get some work done. It was like he had made it his life’s goal to annoy Eddie, and Eddie for the life of him could not think of what he did to deserve such a fate. Eddie could only assume that Richie did all this because he hated Eddie as much as Eddie hated him.

There was a strange magnetism to their relationship. Where they repelled each other but were still somehow inexplicably drawn to one another.

Because plenty of people annoyed Eddie, and Eddie usually responded with a simple fuck you and moved on with his life. But with Richie, that wasn’t enough. With Richie, he stayed and argued, even though arguing with Richie was about as effective as talking to the drywall. But he did it anyway. Richie walked away from Eddie laughing and Eddie chased after him because he wasn’t finished making his point yet dammit. Riche pulled and Eddie pushed. It was as exhilarating as it was exhausting, but tonight Eddie did not have the energy for it.

“Why hello there Eddie Spaghetti.” He heard a voice say from behind him and he stifled a groan. He turned to see Richie giving him a shit-eating grin clearly enthralled at the prospect of having four full hours to wind Eddie up. Eddie could already feel his body flare with annoyance. When he heard Mr. Keene had hired Richie Eddie had almost quit. But Richie usually worked mornings while Eddie covered the night shift and their schedules hardly ever overlapped. Until now of course.

“I’ll leave you, boys, to it. Stay safe” And with that, Mr. Keene walked out the door, leaving Eddie to his doom.

“Aww, c’mon Eds don’t pout! You’re too pretty for that.” Richie said as he walked beside Eddie. “It’s just the two of us. I know you have this whole thing where you don’t do fun but hey I believe in the power of miracles. The angels are on our side! You and I are going to have fun tonight, I can feel it.” Richie declared and finished by putting a large hand on Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie quickly shrugged him off, still feeling fidgety and raw from his failed masturbation session and the last thing he needed right now was to pop a boner in front of Richie.

“Don’t call me Eds,” Eddie grumbled and walked away.

Eddie did his best to bide his time, bite his tongue and not engage but it was a small store, and Richie was trying his darndest to get him to bite.  
“Hey, Eddie, did you know that water isn’t wet?”

Eddie wanted to scream. And even though he didn’t really understand what Richie was talking about, he knew Richie was wrong. It was fucking water after all, how could it not be wet?!? But Eddie held back because he knew if he started he wouldn’t be able to stop and he just had to wait it out a little longer and then he could escape into the warm comfort of his bed and be done with this ridiculous excuse of a day.

However, Eddie’s refusal to engage only had Richie push all the harder. As Richie began crooning Eddie My Love, Eddie felt like a rubber band being stretched further and further, pulled apart by Richie’s fingertips.

Eddie made the mistake of looking at Richie who was rolling his hips as he sang. Eddie felt heat creep into his neck and cheeks. If that wasn’t enough Richie raised his arms above his head and the checkered button-down he was wearing, he had taken off his grey uniform shirt as soon as Mr. Keene had left, rose with his arms. This exposed his pale stomach. It was soft and littered with coarse black hair that disappeared into the bright orange boxers that hung above his pants. Eddie felt all the hotter as his dick gave an interested twitch in his pants. He needed to get back to his dorm and get off as soon as possible. He looked away from Richie and forced himself to swallow against the sudden dryness of his throat.

They only had an hour left and Eddie naively had thought he might make it through the night without some kind of incident. But then Richie did what he did best. He pushed things too far.  
“Look, Eddie baby,” Richie said, and Eddie merely threw him a glare over his shoulder as he finished wiping down the front desk as Richie made no attempt to help.  
“I know we don’t get along well, but now’s our chance to change all that. Let’s get to really know each other.” He said and leaned his face on his hand like a gossiping teen. “I’ll start, when did you lose your virginity?”

Eddie felt the rubber band snap.

“That is none of your fucking business!” Eddie yelled, whipping around to face Richie. Richie looked surprised; it was clear he had been trying to get a rise out of Eddie but had not expected him to blow up like this. Eddie took this rare minute of silence to take a step closer to him. Eddie had had enough.

“Why are you like this?” He demanded, feeling wonderfully out of control and unhinged.

“Why do you make it your life’s mission to piss me off?!” He hissed into Richie’s face, hoping to make Richie feel as overwhelmed and out of control at the moment as he did now. The air around them felt unbearably heavy and everything around them seemed to disappear. It hardly mattered that they had already locked up for the night if someone had walked in at that moment the two would have hardly noticed.

Eddie felt like he was burning alive, and in the back of his mind, he wondered if Richie was close enough to feel the heat rolling off his body.

If he did, Richie made no comment about it as they stood chest to chest now. Well, where it would be chest to chest if they were closer in height. Eddie felt his breath come a little faster as Richie stood above him. With the way he usually held himself and his goofy demeanor, it was easy to forget what a big guy Richie was.

Eddie had never seen Richie as particularly dangerous (aside from threatening Eddie’s sanity) but looking up at him now Richie could probably overpower him easily. If he wanted to, he could seize both of Eddie’s wrists in one of his large hands and hold them above Eddie’s head. Eddie was strong but Richie was big. Eddie swallowed thickly.

“I’m just trying to have some fun Kaspbrak. Ever fucking hear of it?” Richie barked back. Seemingly affected by the wild mood. He looked like he wanted to move, but with Eddie crowding him he had nowhere to go. Richie’s fingers twitched, and unsure of what to do but vibrating with energy he shifted his weight from foot to foot. Like a wild animal that had been caged in. Eddie refused to move away.

“Maybe if you took that stick out of your ass you’d have some!” 

And that was it. 

Eddie was like a spring coiled too tightly, in need of release. He raised his hands to Richie’s chest because like Richie he was antsy. He had to move, had to get rid of the tension that had built up in his body, had to demonstrate just how crazy Richie Tozier drove him.

He had meant to push him away; He pulled instead.

In Eddie’s defense, he wasn’t sure what he was doing until Richie’s lips crashed into his. It hurt a little with the force of which they collided but it still felt wonderful as Eddie felt his whole body flush. 

Richie made a small noise of surprise and pain but quickly recovered and began kissing Eddie with equal enthusiasm. There was a desperation to the kiss like all the air had disappeared from the room and the only thing keeping them alive was each other’s breath.

Eddie’s head was already spinning from the sensation, and that was before Richie placed his hands on Eddie’s thin hips and gripped him tightly as he forced him backward. Eddie let out a moan as his back hit the counter he had just been cleaning, and Richie used this moment to slide his tongue into Eddie’s mouth. From there Richie explored frantically sliding against Eddie’s tongue, licking behind his teeth, tilting his head so he could get a better angle and more thoroughly explore Eddie’s mouth.

There was a sort of frenzy in Richie’s actions in the way he gripped Eddie’s shoulder’s roughly, as if afraid that at any moment this would be over. Eddie would come to his senses, wipe his mouth, and laugh as he walked away.

That wouldn’t happen because Eddie felt incredible. Where their bodies pressed together it felt like electricity coursing through them making them hot and frantic. Eddie moved his hands from Richie’s chest and they made their way to his tangled locks.

Here, like this pressed against one another, he didn’t know where he started and Richie ended. It was overwhelming in the best sense. He felt like Richie could completely engulf him. Eddie’s dick was fully hard where it pressed into Richie's thigh. They broke apart, chest heaving.

“Are we doing this?” Richie asked, his hands resting on Eddie’s shoulder still buzzing with energy, he rubbed little circles there.

“Yeah,” Eddie said breathlessly, and to prove his point he moved his hands into the back pocket of Richie’s jeans and rolled their hips together. Eddie was relieved to feel that Richie was as hard as he was. Richie let out a deep groan and placed his hands behind Eddie on the counter to steady himself as he ground down to meet Eddie’s thrusts. Richie pulled back, and they both looked at each other hungrily before their mouths met again.

Two minutes later and Richie had his back against the counter as Eddie undid his pants and slid down his boxers.

“What the fuck?” Eddie asked angrily as Richie’s massive cock bobbed in his face. He had felt it when they were helplessly dry humping each other before but he thought he had been mistaken. His senses altered by the current state of horniness. But looking at Richie’s cock, long and thick, there was no mistake. Eddie wondered if he’d even be able to fully take Richie in his mouth. He felt his cock throb at the thought, and he rubbed himself through the fabric of his pants that felt much too tight.

God, he was horny, but that didn’t erase the fact that he was also angry as hell. Something about Richie having a big dick filled him with an indescribable rage. It wasn’t jealousy speaking, it’s not like Eddie was working with nothing. No, it was more a sense of annoyance like of course Richie the guy he can’t stand has an amazing dick. Of fucking course.

“Something wrong?” Richie asked, looking down at Eddie with a smug smile.

Determined to wipe that grin off of Richie’s face, Eddie took the head of Richie’s cock into his mouth. It was Eddie’s turn to feel smug as Richie let out a hiss as he gripped Eddie by the hair. Eddie began to bob his head as he tried to swallow Richie the best he could and moved his hand to touch the places his mouth didn’t reach. He kept at this for a few minutes working Richie’s cock with his mouth. Until Eddie felt himself begin to choke as he took Richie too far and broke off with a cough. He gave his mouth a break and simply focused on trailing his tongue from Richie’s balls to the head of his cock. Richie’s hand in his hair tightened.

Eddie was gearing up to take Richie in his mouth again when a noise ran through the store.

“The phone’s ringing,” Eddie said, an idea popping into his head.

“No shit, Sherlock.”

“Well answer it.”

“What? Now?” Richie asked incredulously.

“Yeah go ahead,” Eddie said and took this moment to undo his pants and pull himself free. He let out a moan of relief as his hand found his dick.

“It might be important,” Eddie said. “I’ll wait.” He said as he continued to work his cock.

Richie let out a frustrated sigh as he watched Eddie but still reached over and picked up the phone.

“GoodOnes Pharmacy, How may I help you,” Richie said, slipping into his customer service voice.

“Oh hey, Mr. Keene,” Richie said with fake enthusiasm. “Yeah, me and Eds are doing just Fi-Ahhh!” Richie yelped as Eddie took Richie as deep as he could. He stayed there for a moment before he came off for air, and instead of continuing torturing Richie, he moved to place gentle bites and kisses around his thighs.

“Haha sorry about that!” Richie said quickly. “Eddie just stepped on my foot haha that tiny clumsy bastard!” Richie said as silently flipped Eddie off. Eddie laughed and looked up at Richie with innocent eyes as he flicked his tongue across Richie’s tip again.

“Yeah, we’re getting along just fine,” Richie said, looking down at Eddie with annoyance but something else as well. He moved his hand to cup Eddie’s cheek. Eddie ignored the warmth that spread through his chest and distracted himself by taking Richie back into his mouth, although significantly gentler this time.

Richie squeezed his eyes shut and his mouth opened into a perfect “O” before he turned his attention back to the phone.

“Hmm no I’m still here, just a little distracted but anyway what can I do for ya boss man?” Richie asked and managed to keep his voice incredibly smooth.

“Oh, you wanted me to see if you left your gloves behind the counter? Let me check real quick.” He looked down at Eddie. Still working Richie’s dick with his mouth he spotted the gloves a little to his left and Eddie gave him a thumbs up to confirm they were there.

“Yep, I’m looking at your gloves right now. No problem. You have a good night too. Don’t worry, we’ll be safe. Good night chief.” Richie said and then promptly hung up before promptly pulling Eddie to his feet.

“Something wrong?” Eddie asked playfully tilting his head.

“I’m going to get you for that,” Richie said looking Eddie straight in his eyes. “Mark my words.” He said, and Eddie knew he was serious. But before he could regret his actions, Richie spun them so Eddie was the one against the counter. Eddie let out a loud gasp as Richie dropped to his knees and wasted no time in swallowing him whole.

“Holy fuck, Richie,” Eddie said as he desperately tried to keep from bucking into Richie’s warm mouth. But Richie gave Eddie’s thighs a little pat as if to say “Go ahead, I don’t mind.” So Eddie did.

He let out pants as he thrust into Richie’s Mouth. A particularly loud moan escaped him as Richie hollowed his cheeks, making the space feel even tighter and wetter as Eddie slid in. He continued face fucking Richie, carding his fingers through hair, Taking note that Richie seemed to moan around him more when he did so. Soon Richie squeezed his thighs and Eddie stopped so Richie could catch his breath.

From there Richie continued to blow him in that same frantic way as before. Eddie watched as Richie sucked his dick like his life depended on it, his shirt damp from the drool sliding from his chin. “He was so gross”. Eddie thought distantly, and Eddie blamed the arousal clouding his head with how affectionate that thought had been.

Richie pulled off and looked at Eddie with eager eyes.

“Good?” he asked.

“Yeah, really good,” Eddie said breathlessly.

“Good,” Richie said, then his smile turned mischievous as he turned Eddie around.

Richie let out a whistle as his fingers came to gently grasp Eddie’s ass.

“God your ass is cute. Just like the rest of you.” Richie said.

Eddie was about to object and tell Richie that he was a twenty-year-old man there was nothing cute about him, but then he felt Richie’s tongue paint a stripe across his left cheek and the words died in his throat.

“Gorgeous.” He said as he spread Eddie’s cheeks. He gave an experimental lick at his entrance and Eddie felt his knees buckle.

“Mmm did you clean yourself for me?” Richie asked, rubbing his thumb over his hole. “Came in here tonight ready to seduce me?”

“Shut up for the love of God! Shut Up!” Eddie asked, trembling against Richie’s fingers.

“With pleasure,” Richie said, and Eddie could hear the smirk in his voice. He licked Eddie again and put a hand on Eddie’s back to lower him further on the table so Eddie was more open. He felt Richie’s tongue move deeper in him, wet and warm and his cock gave a spurt of pre-come.

“Richie.” He panted, hoping to communicate that he needed more.

“I know darling you’re doing so good,” Richie said and Eddie almost snorted at the nickname, but something stopped him.

“Just give me a sec,” Richie said, and the warmth of Richie’s hands disappeared.

“Where are you going?” Eddie asked as he heard Richie walk away.

“To get condoms and lube,” Richie called back around the corner. He was back in a moment, holding a small bottle of lube and a pack of condoms.

“Thank god we work in a pharmacy can you imagine if we worked in a movie theatre we’d have to use butter from the popcorn machine to lube you up,” Richie said in far too casual a manner.

“You’re ridiculous,” Eddie said, feeling a strange stirring in his chest at Richie’s obnoxious comment.  
He quickly shook it off.

Richie simply smiled and made his way back over to Eddie. Eddie heard the pop of the cap on the lube, and he felt Richie’s long fingers circle his hole. He felt Richie lean over him so his mouth was against the shell of Eddie’s ear.

“Just relax baby,” he said, and Eddie winced as he felt Richie push his finger in. He tried to keep his breathing even as he adjusted, but even with the lube, Richie’s fingers were still thick. Richie worked him steadily for a few seconds before adding another.

Eddie panted as Richie chewed on his earlobe, and soon enough Richie was three fingers deep in him. Richie kept at it continually fucking Eddie with his fingers. It felt good. Really good. But soon it wasn’t enough. Eddie gripped the edge of the counter.

“I’m ready, Rich.” He said out of breath. “Please.”

“Alright,” Richie said, sounding just as wrecked as Eddie.

Eddie moaned as Richie pulled out his fingers and he was left feeling empty. He whined as he heard the crinkling of a condom. Richie gripped his shoulders, and Eddie felt the head of Richie’s cock press into him.

“Fuck!” Eddie cursed as he felt the stretch of Richie. He let his head fall to the counter as his thighs trembled. His cock gave a painful throb and he reached down between his legs to give it some friction it desperately needed. It was hot and damp from pre-come. Eddie lets out a noise caught between a moan and a laugh as he felt Richie bottoms out inside him. Eddie almost wanted to cry in relief at feeling so full after being so horny but unable to cum. 

“God you feel amazing Eds,” Richie said and leaned down to place a kiss on Eddie’s neck. He ran his hands down Eddie’s back and they settled on his hips, squeezing gently as Eddie adjusted.

“You can move,” Eddie said, pushing himself back onto Richie’s dick. A groan escaped them both and Richie without any further convincing snapped his hips forward.

“Oh fuck.” Eddie moaned as Richie quickly found a rhythm and began to steadily fuck into Eddie and Eddie with white knuckles clutched at the counter.

“Oh, you’re doing amazing, sweetheart, so good.” Richie gasped. He leaned over so he pressed into Eddie’s back, moving deeper into him. He covered Eddie’s hands with his own and whispered hotly in his ear.

“How you doing?”

“I’m close.” Eddie told him. He could feel the burn in his abdomen and the tightness of his balls and with the frantic pace which Richie was thrusting into him, he knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

In the store's silence, the only sound was their heavy breath and the sound of skin slapping together.

Richie pressed another kiss behind Eddie’s ear.

“Alright baby. I got you.” Richie said before reaching under Eddie’s stomach and pulling them both up. Richie’s arms held him in place as he pressed against Richie and he began to fuck upwards into Eddie. Eddie cried out as Richie hit his prostate.

“Don’t stop! Don’t fucking stop!” Eddie cried as he moved his hand to work his own dick.

It must have been hard holding Eddie like he was and thrusting so wildly because his breath was hot and constant against Eddie’s neck, but he continued fuck to fuck Eddie like it was a mission he had to complete, or like Richie might actually die if he stopped. Eddie was going to cum any moment and the thought of cumming with Richie was buried deep inside of him and wrapped tightly in Richie’s arms made the sensations running through him all the more intense.

Richie Tozier the loud mouth he hated.

Richie Tozier, the guy who was crude and obnoxious and didn’t know when to stop.

Richie Tozier, the guy who through misguided efforts just wanted to make people laugh. 

Richie the guy Eddie was always a dick too and here he was giving the best pleasure Eddie had in months.

Richie who was an asshole but still called Eddie things like sweetheart and baby without a trace of irony or teasing. 

Richie who fucked him so desperately but still managed to touch him so tenderly. It was too much. Eddie could feel himself coming undone.

“Richie I’m...I’m gonna cum!” He yelled but before he did Richie shoved something in his grey in his face. Eddie instantly recognized it as Richie’s discarded work shirt and understood what Richie was trying to tell him. He took it and quickly covered his cock with it. A few more passionate strokes and Eddie fell over the edge. His entire body convulsed as he felt his orgasm wrack through his body and his load spilled out into Richie’s shirt.

Thank fuck he had Richie’s arms around him because Eddie felt as if his bones had melted and Richie was the only thing holding him up. Richie continued to fuck into Eddie, making little noises as he chased his own orgasm. Eddie could feel the frantic rise and fall of Richie’s chest against his back and he felt deliriously happy and light-headed. He reached a hand backward and ran it through Richie’s hair. Richie’s thrust was becoming sloppier and much more errattic Eddie knew it wasn’t going to take much more to make Richie come.

“You close?” Eddie asked.

“So close, you’re so good Eds, so good.” Richie babbled and to shut him up, Eddie turned his head and captured Richie’s lip against his own in a languid kiss. This one was slower, less frantic as Eddie took his time sucking on Richie’s tongue.

Richie groaned into the kiss and snapped his hips forward harder and harder. Eddie let out a moan himself at the overstimulation of the feeling. Despite this, Eddie smiled and grabbed a fistful of Richie’s hair and gave it a hard tug.

“Come for me, Richie.” He commanded softly. And that’s all it took he felt Richie thrust two more times before he buried himself deeply in Eddie’s ass and shuddered.

“Eddie! Oh, God, Eddie!” Richie cried mouth pressed against Eddie’s neck and Eddie felt him pulse inside him.

Now both thoroughly spent and tired they rested against the counter Richie still on top of Eddie. Still connected, they stayed like that for a moment catching their breath and basking in the lovely feeling of the afterglow.

Eddie nudged Richie. “We should probably clean up,” Eddie said, remembering Mr. Keene’s warning about the snow. Richie made a sound of disapproval against Eddie’s neck. Eddie laughed but pushed Richie off him and began pulling up his boxers and pants. He looked down to see Richie’s shirt covered in his jizz.

“Sorry about your shirt,” Eddie muttered, embarrassed. It was smart thinking on Richie’s part. People bought medicine on this counter. Eddie would have forever felt guilty and slightly disgusted if he had cum on it, even if they had clean and disinfected it fifty times.

Don’t get him wrong, what they did was still pretty disgusting and Eddie was going to bleach everything they had come in contact with, but it made him feel slightly better.  
“I’ll wash it for you,” Eddie said, deciding really it was only fair since he had been the one to ruin it.

“Thanks,” Richie said distractedly, pulling off the condom and tying it off. He threw it in a nearby garbage.

“Does this mean we’re friends now?” Richie asked and seemed to regret it as soon as the question had left his lips.  
Eddie felt his shoulders tense. Fuck. He didn’t know. An hour ago, Eddie was sure Richie was the last guy he’d wanna have sex with. But here he was now feeling near boneless after doing it with Richie. Was one good fuck session enough to erase everything that annoyed Eddie about Richie?

What if the only way that Richie and Eddie could stand each other was when they fucking as proven by the events of tonight? They might be able to make that relationship work, but what about when they were in public? They would probably be arrested for public indecency. A thousand questions floated through Eddie’s head and pushed out the pleasant feelings he had just a moment ago. Eddie couldn’t help but feel a flicker of annoyance at Richie for killing whatever peaceful mood they had settled into.

“I think there’s bleach in the back storage closet,” Eddie said, avoiding looking at Richie in the eyes. “We should clean up, then head out.”

Richie nodded, seeming disappointed but not surprised that Eddie had avoided answering his question.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Richie replied as he tucked himself back into his boxers and pulled up pants.  
“Then we can focus on getting our sex tape and coming up with a name for it,” Richie said with a grin. But it came out without any heart. That comment made Eddie stop in his tracks  
“What sex tape?” Eddie asked. If Richie was making a joke, he didn’t get it. Richie looked at him just as confused.

“The one that probably got recorded on the security cameras,” Richie said while pointing over his shoulder to the little camera that hung in the ceiling corner. Eddie felt his stomach drop. The security cameras. He had forgotten that this place had cameras.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

“You fucked me when you knew there were cameras?” Eddie yelled loudly and perhaps a bit unfairly. But he didn’t care; he was in complete panic mode, he felt his heart hammering in his chest. Was this what it felt like to have a panic attack? Was he having a panic attack?

Richie for his part looked completely helpless.

“You’ve worked here for longer than I have!” He said. “I thought you knew and were into it!”

Eddie brought his fingers to his forehead and tried to focus on his breathing.

“Richie, go find that tape now.” He demanded with such force Richie left the room without a word. Eddie leaned against the counter where he had been screaming with pleasure just ten minutes ago.

Jesus Christ, what had he gotten himself into?


End file.
